schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Relationships
What happens in a relationship? It’s common to see a lot of things happen in a relationship. There are always disagreements, taking control over a partner or having respect for each other. Research shows that in a healthy relationship there is respect, honesty, love and caring for one another. In a bad relationship there are arguments, fights, and also physical abuse is involved. People try to fix their problems some succeed, some fail. People think that relationships are supposed to have loved and caring for one another. Yet research proves that they are supposed to have ups and downs because imagine a world with no arguments or no fighting the world would be a boring place to live in. In a good relationship, it’s about loving one another and lasting longer. It’s about honesty and respect and responsibility. “A healthy relationship is based on respect. It’s when: -You have fun together -You both feel like you can be yourself -You can have different opinions and interests -You listen to each other -You trust each other -You can both compromise, say sorry, and talk arguments out. You don’t have to spend all of your spare time together- you can spend time on your own, or with own friends and family.” (http://teenrelationships.org/) Therefore, partners should feel this way instead of with fights. Partners need to feel respected for who they are and to be themselves. “When someone loves you, you feel valued, respected and free to be yourself. You shouldn’t be made intimidated or controlled.” (http://teenrelationships.org/) This proves to be you, to not change the way you are and feel respected. In a bad relationship, people take control over people, they don’t feel respected. Partners should not feel disrespected; they should feel good about themselves. Nor showed that their partner should not be physically abusive his/her mate. “Someone that loves you should help you feel good about yourself. No one has the right to abuse you or make you feel so bad and confused.” (http://teenrelationships.org/) This shows that you are not supposed to feel this way, to avoid this kind of mistreating. In a relationship, mistreatment could cause a partner to do things to them self’s. “Continuing in such bad relationships lead to unhealthy escapes as alcohol or drug abuse and can even lead to suicide attempts.” (http://www.couns.uiuc.edu/Brochures/addict.htm) If a relationship is so bad, people could do things without thinking twice. In a relationship people try to fix there relationship. So do care to make a difference in there relationship some don’t. Partners are supposed have ups and downs in general life. “Everybody has moods or bad day once and while-it’s normal and nothing to do with your personally just in life in general.” (http://teenrelationships.org/) This proves that in everyday life you are always going to have arguments or have good days. People are not the same. People could do mean stuff to you that proves that some people can’t change. “Remember that everyone is different and sometimes people do cruel things” (http://teenrelationships.org/) This proves that people are different, people could change but some can’t. This essay was about healthy relationship and how people try to fix their relationship and how people try to fix there relationships. Do you every wonder what happens in a relationships? In a relationship there are ups and downs. The world would be boring if there weren’t agreements or problems in a relationship.